This invention relates generally to a miniature motor, and more particularly to a miniature motor comprising a stator having permanent magnets constituting a two-pole field, and a rotor having rotor windings wound on a rotor core of a three-pole construction, in which the rotor core is formed in such a manner that the gap between the permanent magnet and a predetermined range at the central part of the outer periphery of the rotor core facing the permanent magnet is made larger than the gap between the permanent magnet and the other range of the outer periphery of the rotor core.